Forum:Expansion
As has mentioned, should the wiki be expanded to accomodate for NCIS: Legend when it begins? In my opinion, if we're doing the spin-off series, then we'd also have to add articles, which doesn't seem like a good idea since the JAG wiki already exists, and the same information on two different wikis doesn't really sound viable. Therefore, I suggest all active members take a vote on what we should include :) (I've listed all alternatives that I can think of below, feel free to add more if there are any others) Add information from Legend and JAG, making this a wiki for all three series Support # Of the three proposals this option seems to me to be the easiest to accomplished if we decided to proceed with a single wiki because, a merger would only require incorporating the articles on the JAG wiki. After which, the redundant wiki could be deleted.NJZimmermann 16:32, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments * If this did occur, it would probably mean merging the JAG wiki with this one 05:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *This doesn't seen like that bad of an idea, but we are behind as it is now, but merging could draw in more users. I'm neutral on this one. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 15:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ** I agree with in that we really need to get some articles going for NCIS here, and some main characters of the series only have a couple of lines on their articles. Also, it may be a bit confusing for who is in what series, but including spin-off series seem to work for wikis such as the Stargate Wiki and the Doctor Who Wiki, so I'm neutral on this option too. 22:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ***We could get it to work, but it could be a while. If we were going to do this, I suggest that we set up soon so we can work when this season of NCIS ends. That way we don't have to worry about anything new. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Petition for an NCIS: Legend wiki Support # 05:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) #Makes the most sense. So who wants to head that wiki? :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 15:25, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments * Of course this would mean that characters who appear in more than one series can have articles on both wikis, but the information on a particular wiki would probably only correspond to what they did in that series 05:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Yes, we would still make articles, just not as detailed as they would be on the other wiki. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 15:26, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *I am neutral on this option as it maintains the status quo NJZimmermann 16:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *If this did go ahead, I would suggest that the three admins here become admins/bureaucrats there to get it up and running at least, and if someone doesn't like the series and doesn't want to edit there, they can always drop out. But I guess we'll worry about that more only if this option goes through :) 22:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Also, does anyone have any suggestions as to how long this vote should go on for? I think we should close it sometime soon so we can get things moving personally (maybe a week on March 19 or two on March 26?) 22:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) **This wiki doesn't have that many people, pretty much just us three. I say we close the 19th. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *** I'll be happy to do that as long as it's ok with 06:30, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ****My only concern is that the registered member have sufficient time to cast a vote, however, given that the matter under consideration has been was posted in a timely fashion and properly noticed. I have no problem with a closing date for the vote of 19 March 2009. NJZimmermann 03:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *****It seems like a good enough amount of time. Most big wikis have a week timeline and we... aren't that big. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 21:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ******* General Grham, I agree it seems sufficient to me as well. I just tend to be a little reserved in my way of speaking because, when I qwas younger I was brash and hotheaded as a student in University :) NJZimmermann 22:42, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ******** Alright, no problem :) So the 19th it is. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 22:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ********* Well, the 19th is here, and I don't see any other votes going on, so according to votes at present, a wiki for NCIS: Legend is to be requested. The request page can be found here. I was wondering which one of us should request this wiki. (Note- if you're planning of requesting or adopting a wiki in the next think two months, someone else should do this). I suggest we make the name "ncislegend", so sites are at ncislegend.wikia.com, as long as we're completely sure that the name won't change in the near future. Also, should each of the administrators here be made administrators/bureaucrats over there? Personally I think this is the best way to go, but I'm open to other suggestions. 05:26, 19 March 2009 (UTC) **********I unofficially, kind of, adopted this wiki, so I don't think I should be the one to do it. I think that one of you should create the NCIS Legend wiki, and the other should adopt/ request to be a bureaucrat of the JAG wiki and we could work there a little (I haven't seen much JAG, so I could only help with templates, policies, and some MediaWiki apps). [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 22:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ***********Sure, sorry I forgot for a minute there that you adopted this wiki :) I'd be more than happy to request the wiki if it's ok with both of you, but if wants to request it, I'm more than happy for that too 22:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ***********In terms of JAG, I have seen some of this series, but not heaps of it. But firstly I'd suggest we send a message to the admin and let the user know that we're intending to adopt the wiki, just in case the user wants to come back online, or even give us access and not have to go through adoption. Also, Wikia does insist that some edits are made by the adopter on the wiki before granting rights. 22:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *************I defer to I would prefer that he request the NCIS Legend Wiki because, having only been made an administrator a short time I feel I lack the experience necessary to be effective. In terms of the JAG wiki I agree with his suggestions.NJZimmermann 23:05, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *************Ok then, I've started the request :) What name should we have for the new wiki? (this is needed for the form) It could be something like "NCIS: Legend Wiki" or "NCIS: Legend Database" or something like that. I'm suggesting that the name for the url as above should probably be "ncislegend", but if there's any otehr alternatives, let me know 23:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) **************I like the sound of NCIS: Legend Database, and it goes with the other two (JAG Base, NCIS Database). [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ***************I thought that would be the better one too to keep it consistent with the others. Ok if I continue with this name? 23:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ****************I have no problem with it, but it really is your call since you are making it. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *****************Request has been submitted 23:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ****************** Sure thing! :) What is the link to the request? [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ** http://requests.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ncislegend&action=purge Feel free to let me know if there's anything that can be better said or something I forgot to put in 02:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ***Looks good to me. It wasn't very long before I got a wiki accepted, so it shouldn't be long before we get word back. [[User:General Grham|'Special Agent Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *'NCIS- Legend Database is now up and running at http://ncislegend.wikia.com!' 00:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC)